Firefly
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Darren and Evra one shot.


There is no doubt about it, snakes creep me out. I do not really know why; I handle spiders pretty well. Ok, so I am pretty damn talented when it comes to spiders. Although I am no longer fond of them and their beauty because due to stealing a vampire's spider I became a half-vampire, faked my death, nearly killed my best friend, and now I work with Mr. Crepsley and his spider, Madam Octa at the Cirque Du Freak. The latter is nothing to be bummed about, though. Working at the Cirque Du Freak is actually enjoyable. Plus I get to see my new best friend, Evra Von, everyday. I am not replacing Steve Leopard with Evra, but I have to admit; Evra is pretty cool. It is not only that he is cool that I enjoy hanging out with him; he is also a snake-boy. Green scales cover most of his body; his hair is a yellow-green color and very long; he talks to snakes; and his eyes are big and yellow. His usual attire is a pair of green trousers—he does not wear anything else because the material bothers his scales. And he usually has a huge green snake that he carries around.

Although Evra is a snake-boy, I have no issues with him. It is the snake he always carries around that I have issues with. True, this snake has done nothing to make me dislike it—unlike a certain spider who will not be named *cough*madam Octa*cough*—but I cannot help but get creeped out by the legless creature. Call me whatever you want, but I want nothing to do with that snake, or any other snake. I watch the green scaled creature slither up the side of an overturned box then curl its long body up and sleep. It is about an hour before dawn and although I know that I should sleep while I can—Mr. Crepsley and I are going to Vampire Mountain tonight where I will be put in front of the Princes and about half a million other vampires— I do not want to. Instead I simply watch Evra sleeping in his hammock.

In an instant I realize that my friend has aged so much. He is no longer a snake-boy; he is a snake-man now. Looking down at my still-teenage body I sigh. Being a half-vampire meant that I age one-fifth the normal rate. So while Evra is all grown up, I am still stuck in a teenage body. We are still friends, but over the years have grown apart. When you look like just a stupid kid for six years, even if this stupid kid is your best friend, then you tend to grow apart and treat each other differently. He finds it harder to treat me as an equal.

"What's wrong, Darren?" at the sound of his voice I jump slightly and my face turns pink.

"N-nothing." I answer unconvincingly. He gets out of his hammock and walks over to me. With a scaly green hand he brushes brown hair out of my eyes. Occasionally he did small things that would confuse me, like this. We were close before, but after being kidnapped in the tunnels, we became closer. Unfortunately, it sometimes seems as though our bond is not nearly as strong. But times like this, I know that we are closer than any two people in the world.

"Tell me the truth." He says, and I do.

"I...I'm stuck in this kid body and you're all grown up. And you're…dating." I force the word from my mouth, "Me? I'm just the stupid half-vampire that can't grow up at the right pace so I'm…left behind…" When I peek at him from the corner of my eye I see his face has a hurt expression.

"Darren, you are not a stupid half-vampire and it is not your fault that you can't grow at the normal human pace. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control." His yellow eyes are fierce but then they soften as he mutters, "I'm sorry if it feels like I'm leaving you behind. I'm not trying to…I was just…" his voice becomes so soft that even my vampire hearing cannot pick up the words.

"What?" I ask, confused.

He takes a deep breath, "I was just trying to prepare myself for when you left." I stare at him as he suddenly seems to find the floor interesting. What is Evra saying?

"Evra…I…"

"I knew you were going to leave eventually…and I was trying to find someone to lean on when you leave. So that I won't be so lonely." That is probably flattering in a way, but he is right. I am going to leave. In fact, I am leaving as soon as dusk comes. And the scary part is I am not sure if I will ever return. It feels like something is stabbing my heart over and over with something sharp. The thought of never seeing the snake-man again and never telling him how much I cherish him nearly makes me cry. "Are you mad?" he asks me softly.

"No! Of course not, Evra! I-I'm kind of disappointed, actually." He looks at me, confusion written on his face. "I," Why is it so hard to say this? "I…" sighing I give up with words, lean over, and cup his cheek. Before I close my eyes I see his eyes widen a fraction, but my brain does not process what it could mean. The feeling of his lips against mine is more amazing than my wettest dreams ever made it out to be. To my surprise the snake-man kissed me back. When we broke apart for air he wrapped his arms around me, nearly making me fall out of my hammock.

"Promise you'll come back." he whispers. I hold him in my arms, fighting both sorrow and lust.

"I promise." He kisses me this time and I wrap my legs around his waist. Evra lowers me to the floor and we say our wordless good-byes.


End file.
